


Love Emergency

by kimjunhoe



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: A trip to the hospital for both Jiwon and Junhoe. Who would survive and who will be left alone





	Love Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea nagging at me so here it is

“Hello Mr. Koo Junhoe? We have your husband, Mr. Kim Jiwon here in the hospital. Yes, he was brought in a while ago. Erm, yes… we will see you soon” 

* * *

Jiwon groaned loudly attracting attention by onlookers and he was not shying away from the attention. “Mr. Kim Jiwon, you can proceed to the triage” Jiwon groaned again and limped towards the nurse’s room calling out for him. The lights were too bright, and it was hurting his eyes. The smell of disinfectants was burning his nostrils which cause him to scrunch his nose.

“Mr. Kim Jiwon, what are the chief complaints for your visit today?“ The nurse exudes a motherly vibe and she was sitting upright with a posture screaming _‘I was a dancer when I was younger’_

“I think I broke my limbs and I think I have a concussion. I tripped over a kerb and then when I stood up, I saw stars and I think I am badly injured. I need a surgery and maybe heavy anesthesia to numb the pain.” Jiwon groaned loudly to convince the nurse.

“Mr. Kim, let me take your blood pressure first and we will proceed from there.” The nurse gently wrapped the cuff around his muscular biceps and professionally inflated the cuff, deflated it and listened with her stethoscope all while staring Jiwon in the eyes. “Ok. This is serious” she commented with a tinge of regret. “Your blood pressure is … tsk tsk”

“What? What? Am I dying?!” Jiwon began panicking again.

“Let me check your airways before I make any deduction.” She lifted Jiwon’s shirt and revealed a muscular yet lean body making her assistant to gasp in admiration from the corner. She gently placed the cold surface of the stethoscope on Jiwon’s chest creating a surge in goose bumps all over the skin on his chest. “Take a deep breath…. Exhale. Ok take a deep breath again…. Exhale” The nurse hung her head low then with a solemn voice she informed Jiwon of her assessment. “Mr. Kim, base on the tests I did, I don’t think you have much time to live. The x-rays taken by the radiologist, the report from the Orthopedics and my assessment, shows you have limited time on Earth. I am sorry. Do you need me to inform your loved ones?” She sandwiched Jiwon’s hands between hers and offered him comfort as a dying man. She pats his hand gently and watch his facial expressions. 

“EOMMA!!!!!”

Mrs. Kim playfully slapped Jiwon’s cheek, “How many times have I told you not to abuse the hospital services! Just because I am the nurse manager in the A&E, does not mean you can waltz in here playing a fool. Let me guess? You had a fight with Junhoe?” She knows Jiwon well enough to know he botched something up. When he was a kid, it was him not studying for his exams, when he was a teenager, it was when he embarrassed himself during a date with his crush. And as an adult, it was when he was planning to come out to his friends. His habit of feigning sickness has not been exposed to his husband yet and Mrs. Kim was relieved Junhoe was spared from this nonsense.

“I forgot our anniversary. It is our fifth anniversary and I promised him it will be a grand one and I totally forgot. I had that thing, that thingy at work. This client of mine needed me to renew the contract and he is the most loyal with us and I was literally been married to my desk for the past month. Eomma. Help me. Put me in body cast please” 

“Just tell him the truth and apologize. Grovel at his feet, say sorry a million times and beg for forgiveness. Jiwonnie, I do not think Junhoe will hold it against you. You are not a child anymore. I am surprised you are still pulling this prank. Do you realize how shock Junhoe will be to find out you faked it? This is not funny. Especially as an adult and I am not the one responsible for informing family members. He must have been alerted by now. So not only have you forgotten your anniversary, you are giving him a heart attack?”

“I wanted to at least get him a gift, but I didn't even know what to get him and trust me, he would have definitely gotten me something amazing from out of this world.” Jiwon whining made his mum chuckled a bit.

“Let me see… You can google this stuff up nowadays. SO here it says you can buy something wooden if you want to be traditional, silverware if you want to be contemporary or a Gemstone. Highly recommends anything Blue. You are a silly boy, his favorite color is blue, you could literally get him ANYTHING. Or a bouquet of daisies. If I was the one gifting him, I would have gotten him the bouquet, and silverware in a customized wooden box with like a gemstone on its lid. You manage to combine everything in one gift” Mrs. Kim stared at her son wondering what went wrong. Was it her always being at work that made him unable to think for himself? She shook her head in confusion. Then again, Jiwon is a smart young man. He managed to establish his own company specializing in interior design and he even manage his own team of staff. This must be a huge deal to him if he decides to pull off a sickness to escape this.

“This is the LAST time Jiwonnie and just go and rest. Have a lie down and rest your mind. I hope they did not inform Junhoe yet. He would be so worried.” Mrs Kim shook her head at her son as he left the room.

~

Jiwon knew exactly where to go. He walked down the hall to _his_ room. It was in the east wing of the hospital which was abandoned. The hospital prepared this huge area just in case if there would be an epidemic or for an influx of casualties like in a war. Jiwon always played alone here as a kid while waiting for his mum to get off from her shift. He switched on the lights and laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling chiding himself for being such a useless husband. If only he took in more effort to show his love to Junhoe, this would not have happened. Junhoe is going to be so disappointed.

~

Jiwon woke up to his handphone’s ringing tone and jolted upright. _“Damn Jiwon, you could not keep yourself awake long enough to think of a gift for Junhoe?!”_ Jiwon wipe the sleep from his eyes and saw that it was his mum calling him. _“12 missed calls?!”_ He stood up and called his mum as he walked back to the main building. “Hello , Eomma… sorry i fell asle-- WHAT! I will be there!!” Jiwon ran as fast as his legs allowed him to.

He finally reached the room number his mum given him and he caught sight of his Junhoe in the hospital bed. He struggled walking over with his jelly legs and fat tears trickled down his cheeks. Junhoe was just lying there beautifully despite his head being bandaged and his right leg hanging from a bed trapeze. _“Is that blood?”_ Jiwon gasped as he inspected Junhoe’s head bandage closer. Jiwon sobbed hard realizing Junhoe must have been in a car accident rushing over to the hospital. He was crushed that Junhoe had to suffer because of his childish prank. Jiwon forgot that his mum was no longer his emergency contact but Junhoe is. They must have informed him first since he is now Jiwon’s husband. 

Jiwon hands hovered over Junhoe - unsure which area would be safe for him to place his hands on. Jiwon was sobbing so hard - his eyes could not see Junhoe clearly as it was filled with stinging salty tears and his voice kept choking not allowing any words to be said. Jiwon’s body was shaking hard and he wished Junhoe could hold him tight and tell him everything is okay. Jiwon mustered his courage and placed both his hands to cup Junhoe’s face gently in fear of hurting him.

“Baby, I am so sorry. I I I am so stupid. God if only i just come clean to you and i know you would just laugh it off and maybe we would fight but not this. Not death or you being injured. I do not deserve you. I am such an asshole. Junhoe, if you wake up, NO.. WHEN you wake up, I swear I will finally take time off for the trip of our lifetime. I have been promising you I will take time off but I was selfish. Jun-- oh my god-- just wake up Baby. I will do anything for you to wake up and give me a big hug. I am willing to be chided, beaten up and even sleep on the couch for six months. I am so sorry you ---- Junhoe, can you hear me? I love you. Do you hear me? I am so sorry”

Jiwon collapsed on the chair by Junhoe’s hospital bed and hugged himself to calm himself. This was not how their fifth year anniversary was supposed to be. They should be wining and dining which would lead to a hot session of dirty love making. Not THIS. Not Junhoe laying on a hospital bed all bandaged, bleeding and broken. His thoughts were interrupted by his mum entering the room with what he assumed was Junhoe’s case file.

“Eomma!! EOMMA!! What happened to him? What will happen to him. Eomma please what happened? Did he rush here upon hearing I was in the hospital?” Jiwon was shaking his mum by her shoulders and immediately stopped upon realizing what he was doing. 

“They said he injured his head and he may either have a concussion or might even be in a coma or have amnesia, or go blind or he might lose his speech or have a stroke . I am so sorry Jiwon. That was what his CT Scan showed.” Mrs Kim looked at Jiwon sitting himself down beside Junhoe again. “He should wake up anytime soon … if that is what he plans to do. If not, he will be asleep forever and we can not know when said patient is ready to wake up on his own. Should i inform his parents?”

“Eomma, no. I will tell my in-laws myself. but not immediately. It is already so late.. I will tell them in the morning and I will make sure to apologize as well… Junhoe is in this state because of my stupidity. He was. no IS the most simplest man ever, I guessed if i were to even get him a box of chocolate he would be more than excited to receive anything from me. Yet he received suffering for our anniversary.”

“Jiwonnie, stop beating yourself up. Who in the world would have known that a prank can be harmful. I will leave you two alone, take care.” Mrs Kim turned on her heels and left Jiwon to face Junhoe by himself.

* * *

“Baby, I am so sorry. I am. I promise. no i SWEAR once you are fully rehabilitated i will bring you for a three month trip to Europe. I will close down my firm and make sure you get to see the world. I know I promised you this when we get married but i used all our savings to open my firm. Now that I am doing well, I am consumed with the want to be more successful. I neglected you and have yet to even take a plane ride with you anywhere. heck, not even to Busan. I am such an asshole of a husband. Wake up soon please. I will strike any deal with you. I will allow Donghyuk to run the firm while we are gone for our European getaway. I will work less and take time to love you more.”

Jiwon very lightly placed his hand on Junhoe’s head and laid a kiss on it. “Why are you not waking up my love? Don’t you want to go for the trip? let me think.. what else did I promise you?” Jiwon seriously thought about it and he was adamant to fulfill all of Junhoe’s wants and needs in exchange for him to wake up. He will even give Junhoe his brain if need to. 

Finally Jiwon remembered. Their plan was to start adopting once his firm took off but Jiwon kept delaying it. It was always one job or a new project delaying their plans. His firm gained a steady foothold two years ago and that is how long he deprived Junhoe from being a parent.

“Baby, if you wake up, we will immediately storm in the adoption agency and demand for a kid. we are now financially capable to provide a kid with a comfortable life let us do that.. A boy, a girl or even one each. I swear. We can even bring them along for our vacation”

“Sure”

“You agree baby?!” Jiwon was taken by surprise. Did he hallucinate an answer from Junhoe? He must have been. Jiwon let out a loud sigh. He miss Junhoe so much that he is now hearing things.

“Sure, a boy, a girl and our first stop will be Greece. Spring maybe? Summer would be too hot and Winter would be too cold for the kids” Junhoe replied in his sleep

“BABY! YOU WOKE UP. OMG MY PRAYER WAS ANSWERED!!

“Answered your ass. Your mum staged this to trick you. I initially planned to wake up in about one hour, faking amnesia and letting you be worried for a day or two and then BAM, I regained my memory. But the deal of travelling with our kids to Europe for , like three months? I decided to shake on that deal” Junhoe let his leg down from the contraption.

“So I received a call saying my dear husband was in the emergency room, I rushed here like crazy and guess who i bumpoed into? Your Mum standing there anticipating my arrival like it was planned. She dragged me into this room and wrapped a bandage around my head, put a cast on my leg and the blood? that was ink refill. She was telling me how you came in faking injuries to avoid facing reality that you did not get me anything for our anniversary” Junhoe smacked Jiwon’s head lightly. “How dare you do this. Did you know how I felt when I heard you were injured? I wanted to die for not being there to prevent it from happening. yes that was a silly thought but i blamed myself over and over again to why i could not keep you safe. You could have given me rocks and fake the meaning behind it and i would love it. Why Jiwon. Did you really think i was that materialistic?”

Junhoe crossed his arms across his chest and turned his face away from Jiwon. Junhoe knows that Jiwon must have came here to whine at his mum and not expect Junhoe to be formally notified. Still it kind of stung that Jiwon even thought of avoiding Junhoe for a silly gift. 

“I am so sorry Baby. I am. then again i learnt my lesson tonight. A huge lesson. I realised that I have not been keeping my promises yet you were always there by my side and not pressuring me to fulfill them. Tonight made me see what a douchebag i have been and I meant every word I said. I will take a break once we walk out from here. We will adopt and fly off once everything finalizes. So in the meantime while waiting for all of that, I promise I will slowly learn to trust the team and not micro manage everything and be with you more. I promise. The thought of losing you made me realize nothing else mattered to me. Forgive me please.”

* * *

**One year later**

“Papa!! Daddy!! Look i think those are dolphins right?” Jisoo squealed in delight. The family of four was at the Port of Piraeus taking a stroll admiring the sunset.

"Sure Baby, they told us that you can even see mermaids from here. It is a magical ocean. So you have to look deep into the waters and maybe you can be friends with one!” Junhoe smiled at the innocence of his four year old daughter. He looked over and he saw Jiwon and six year old Jinwoo seated at the bench sharing a sandwich. Never would he expect Jiwon to expedite the whole adoption process and they adopted a pair of the most beautiful children he could ever imagined. Lucky for them Jinwoo and Jisoo are siblings who lost their parents and was placed in the orphanage a week before they came in. The process was almost effortless as the siblings refused to be separated and it worked in their favour. It took a while for Jiwon to let go of his tight reins over to Donghyuk. Junhoe planned the sabbatical for their family and here they are now in Greece just as he planned.

Now Junhoe feels complete and all it took was a trip to the emergency room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and i apologize for wasting your time.


End file.
